Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 is a Barney Home Video / Barney Clip Show that was released on December 8, 2015. Plot Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff as they remember fun times from Seasons 9-11 episodes of "Barney & Friends". Cast New Content Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff Additional Cast * Jackson * Nick * David * Miguel * Rachel * Anna * Laura * Stacy * Kami * Whitney * Olivia * Tracy * Ryan * Amy * Melanie * Megan * Myra * Marcos * Victor * Sofia * Lily * Tori * Nathan * Mei * Tyler * Eva * Noah Additional Costume Performances Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Everybody's Got Feelings (Scene Taken from: Everybody's Got Feelings) # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: Caring Hearts) # I Can Be Anything (Scene Taken from: Imagine That!) # It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (Scene Taken from: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) # When You Have a Ball (Scene Taken from: Let's Play Games!) # Growing (Scene Taken from: My Baby Brother) # Make Way for the Truck (Scene Taken from: Keep on Truckin') # I'm a Builder (Scene Taken from: I'm a Builder) # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team (Scene Taken from: Let's Play Games!) # The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Movin' Along) # Riding in a Race Car (Scene Taken from: On the Road Again) # The Hopping Song (Scene Taken from: Look What I Can Do!) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Scene Taken from: Coming on Strong) # Walk Across the Street (Scene Taken from: Home, Safe Home) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) # Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: You Can Count on Me!) # Captain Pickles (Scene Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!, Imagine That!, Easy as ABC and Look What I Can Do!) # Baby Bop's Blankey (Scene Taken from: My Baby Brother) # Ring Around the Rosie (Scene Taken from: Easy as ABC) # Looby Loo (Scene Taken from: Making a Move!) # Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: Making a Move!) # The Wheels on the Bus (Scene Taken from: Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air) # Run, Run in One Place (Scene Taken from: Movin' Along) # This Old Man (Scene Taken from: A Friend in Need) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: You Can Count on Me!) # We've Got Shoes (Scene Taken from: My New Shoes) # The Shoes' Rap (Scene Taken from: My New Shoes) # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: My New Shoes) # My New Shoes '''(Scene Taken from: My New Shoes') # Just Can't Get Enough (Scene Taken from: Pistachio) # Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: Full Team Ahead) # What Should I Do? (Scene Taken from: The Magic Words) # A Rock N Roll Star (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # A Country Music Star (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Down at Grandpa's Place (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # What Shall We Paint Today? (Scene Taken from: The Whole Truth) # The Sun and the Wind Medley: The Sun/The Wind (Scene Taken from: The Wind and the Sun) # Pick Up Your Part of the World (Scene Taken from: The Nature of Things) # The Things I Want to Do (Scene Taken from: Grandpa's Visit) # I Miss You (Scene Taken from: '''The Babysitter') # Welcome to Our Tea Party (Scene Taken from: The Big Garden) # Here We Go! We Are Adventuring! (Scene Taken from: Lost and Found) # When Tomorrow Comes (Scene Taken from: Pot Full of Sunshine) # Thinkety Think (Scene Taken from: Litterbot) # We Are Little Robots (Scene Taken from: Litterbot) # Trying and Trying (Scene Taken from: For the Fun of It) # Do Your Best (Scene Taken from: For the Fun of It) # Mr. Star (Scene Taken from: Starlight, Star Bright) # Nobody Likes to Hear No! (Scene Taken from: No, No, No!) # The Mad Song (Scene Taken from: The Emperor's Contest) # Honesty (Scene Taken from: The Emperor's Contest) # Wishing Wishes (Scene Taken from: Best in Show) # The Parade Song (Scene Taken from: Best in Show) # Talk in Rhyme (Scene Taken from: Rhyming Time) # What Rhymes with... (Scene Taken from: Rhyming Time) # The Rhyming # Barney's Name Game (Scene Taken from: What's Your Name?) # A Perfectly Purple Day (Scene Taken from: Big as Barney) # Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: The Shrinking Blankey) # Making Mistakes (Scene Taken from: BJ the Great) # What Will We See at the Zoo? (Scene Taken from: Riff's Musical Zoo) # Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way (Scene Taken from: Riff's Musical Zoo) # That's My Habitat (Scene Taken from: Habitat) # This is My Habitat (Scene Taken from: Habitat) # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: The Chase) # I Love You Musical Director New Content Musical Director * Bret Simmons Additional Musical Director * Joe Phillips Trivia * In the front cover of the DVD, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff appeared with the kids from Season 9 and Season 11 (Stacy, David, Laura, Olivia, Ryan, Jackson, Miguel, Nick, Megan, Amy, Melanie, Tracy, Eva, Noah, Victor, Sofia, Mei, Tori, Tyler, Nathan, Lily, Marcos, Myra, Whitney, Anna, Kami and Rachel) (from left and right) wearing same clothes: ** Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. ** Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. ** Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. ** Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. ** Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. ** Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Since "A Very Merry Christmas" and "Barney's Musical Jukebox", this video was originally going to take place at Barney's house, but HIT Entertainment decided to continue using the park instead. * This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, * This is another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. Instead, * The rendition of "I Love You" from "Barney Live in Concert - Barney's Birthday Bash!" was used. Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Clip Shows Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos